Decendant of a Hero (sequel to brother from another life)
by Nifty Productions
Summary: Silver finds Shadow in his future trapped inside a box and has to find Sonic even though Silver is nearly certain that he's dead. As they travel they find two friends they thought that they'd never see again. A sequel to brother from another life. Enjoy.


**I got someone saying they wanted a prequel but I clearly said 'sequel' but I'm just going to assume that it was a typo. And also, like my previous story, I apologize to those who liked the stories I made that weren't 'Brother from another life' cuz I'm leaving them to die, cuz I don't know how to delete stuff so yeah...**

 **Shadow: Why do I have a bad feeling.**

 **Me: Maybe cuz you're still part of the story ( like last time)?**

 ***Harsh whispers Dammit in the background***

 **Sonic: Hope this story doesn't make me uncomfortable.**

 **Me: Don't be like that.**

 **Silver: We belong to SEGA!**

* * *

After the flames of Iblis went away, Silver tried his best to restore as much of the city as possible. He recovered what he could, but sometimes he missed his friends who lived so distant from his timeline. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like to have been born at their time. _That would be fun, but it wouldn't be possible._

After flying in the sky, he noticed a building that had once belonged to G.U.N. Out of mere curiosity, he decided to go inside. It was pretty dark and ominous. _It's at times like these were I wish Blaze were here._ He walked down the halls. He picked up something with his psychokinesis and used the luminescence it gave as lighting. It was gun. _I found a gun at G.U.N..._ Silver stifled a laugh. Oh the irony. As he walked down the hallway he started to hear a buzzing noise underneath the building. He went as below as to the basement of the large building. Eventually he saw a wall to his left with a bright red light coming from the opening. To the opening was were all the buzzing came from. Turns out, it was electricity and a big box that could fit the average 12 year old girl in. There was a button on it that said 'open with caution'. Silver desperately wanted to know what was in the box. He pressed the button. The electricity turned off and the box feel to the floor. The buzzing stopped. Silver dropped his gun and flew over the box, close enough to see and far enough not to be in any danger. Suddenly a figure came out of the box. It was a Black hedgehog with red stripes. "S-shadow!?" Silver was dumbfounded. Shadow got out of the box and passed out on the ground face first before he could even get a word out. "Oh. Ok! Uh...Let's go outside?" Silver levitated Shadow out of the building with him and picked up the gun. He knew Shadow liked to use guns. Once he got outside and sat on a cliff he set Shadow beside a tree. _Deja vu much?_ Then he set the gun next to him.

Sometime had passed but eventually Shadow started to wake up. Silver had noticed Shadow's eyelids move and decided to check on him. "Uh...hey Shadow? Nice to see you?" Shadow didn't seem to recognize Silver as he quickly snatched the gun next to him and pointed it at Silver's face. But five seconds after he did he put the gun down. "Silver..?" Silver was startled but not surprised. He decided that whatever time unbalance that happened certainly did something to the Ebony hedgehog. Shadow sighed "Thanks... Silver." "Um..Your welcome?" Silver knew something was up now. For starters, Shadow and him never really got along unless it was at certain occasions. "Uh...Silver?" "Yeah?" "How long...was I out?" Silver didn't know how to tell Shadow. "200 years at least." Silver said it quietly. He wasn't sure how his rival from a distant past was going to take the news. Silver looked to see his expression. Shadow's pupils shrunk and seemed to stare at nothing. Then they closed.

* * *

Shadow's p.o.v

Did he say 200 years!? There is no way that they could be alive now! No one except the faker. I looked at the kid who's supposed to be my rival. Probably scared him half to death. _Good, he should be scared of me._ After the hell I've been through, I guess it's official that I went a bit insane and slightly paranoid. All because that bastard framed me! _Mephiles._ "Uh...Shadow? Are you ok?" _"_ I'm fine." _Snap out of it!_ I'm loosing it. I keep spacing off. I should probably find the kid his 'so-called' ancestor. Then again...I'm one of them. "Hey Shadow? Why were you in a box?" _Dammit Dammit Dammit!_ "Framed by Mephiles. G.U.N turned against me, locked inside my own mind while hearing everything in and out of the box." Silver gave me a weird look. _Great now he thinks I'm crazy too!_ "Whatever, we should just find Sonic." Silver looked at me with an even weirder expression. "But he's probably dead by now!" I laughed. I probably scared the kid half to death with it but THAT was the funniest thing I heard since being framed. "You idiot, he can't die! He can only be killed! Don't you remember his 25th birthday when he was still 16?!" Silver had the most stupidest expression POSSIBLE now. I got before he said anything else. "Let's go find that faker, I can sense him a mile away."

* * *

Sonic's p.o.v

It's been years since Shadow had been captured by G.U.N. I finally stopped aging at 18 like Shadow. All my friends split up after G.U.N went for them too. We all thought we were safer that way...we were wrong. I ran out of food but once I stopped aging I didn't need it anymore. I did it more for taste anyway. I told my friends all my secrets once G.U.N went after us. My friends told they're own fair share of secrets. Ever since I heard of Shadow's capture I've stayed at the arch in a secret spot to sleep at. I keeped everything in order so it would work if I ever needed it. Sometimes I'd get lonely. One day I learned that I could talk to Shadow as he was unconscious _which he always was_. I could only talk to him if I was unconscious as well. It was weird at first but I got used to it. One day I couldn't hear Shadow anymore. Was he awake finally? I counted the days, months, years...200. _Silver?_ I used an escape pod and launched myself back to Earth to hopefully, see my rival, my descendant, but most importantly, my family.

* * *

Silver's p.o.v

I followed Shadow for two hours and now I've gotten too tired to fly myself in the sir with my powers and had to walk, and I don't have good endurance so I got exhausted fast. I could tell Shadow had lost it being in that box. First he tells me that him and Sonic are brothers, next he tells me he can feel where he is, NEXT he tells me that I'M RELATED TO THEM! He's completely lost it! "Shadow where are we even GOING!?" I think he's starting to drive _me_ nuts. "I know you're not going to follow me any further, so I have a request to ask of you." He reached down and glared at him. "Either read my mind or use the power of your blood to find him!" "What!?" Is he insane!? _Of course he is, why wouldn't he be?_ At first I was scared but I did anyway. Apparently in _his_ mind it made _perfect_ sense. All I could think was 'WHAT?! What?What?What!What?Wha?' Because nothing to me made ANY sense. Then I tried using 'the force' Luke Skywalker style.

Eventually, Shadow taught me a few things and now everything is making a _bit_ more sense. I could eventually locate Sonic out of a mere sense I felt, which by the way was SUPER WEIRD! But woooow! Shadow isn't crazy? _At least not completely._

* * *

Soon Sonic had landed near what used to be an old Eggman base. It looked in pretty good shape for considering how old it must be. He then felt a strange sensation. He could feel Shadow about 1,000 miles away but he also felt someone else with him.

 **That has to be Silver** Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic hadn't ran far distances for years on the arch, making him claustrophobic, but he ran around in circles sometimes. He ran 500 miles per hour to their location.

As Sonic ran to their location an old robot picked up two life forms with its motion detectors. " **Halt, this is E-123 Omega.** " Shadow froze on the spot. Silver looked at the robot. "Hey, Omega! It's me Silver!" Shadow whispered to the young hedgehog harshly. "Silver. Get. Here. **Now.** " Silver inched closer to the Ebony hedgehog. "Umm...Shadow, why doesn't Omega recognize us?" "He's been reprogrammed to follow G.U.N's orders. Last thing I heard him been told to do was to hunt me down!" "But G.U.N is gone!" "If you hold him still, I might be able to restore his memory." And on a count of three, the two had Silver use his telekinesis on the unaware robot and have Shadow reprogram him. " **Initiating self-aware protocol. Why can't I see?"** "Omega it's you!" Silver was too overjoyed to see an old friend than to let Shadow finish. "Shut up Silver! Ok Omega, how do you feel?" " **All systems except sensory systems A and C are working. I'm stuck on motion sensory."** "There's nothing more I can do Omega." Silver thought that it could be easily solved. "What if Omega moved his head a lot? Then he could see just fine right?" **"Negative, my rotation is too slow-paced to pick up objects that don't move or move slow in the extremist."** Silver was crestfallen. Omega's head raised in what could have been mistaken for surprise. **"Sensors picking up speeds up to an estimate of 500 mile per hour, heading from northeast of our current direction about exactly 749 miles away."** Omega pointed in the direction he found the extreme speed at. "Thanks..." Shadow hadn't completely forgotten what G.U.N made Omega do. Sometimes he wondered if working there was worth it. But then, sometimes he'd remind himself of the fun times he had with his partners. _That was a looong time ago._ Silver looked at Omega. And then at Shadow who was walking off. "Shadow can Omega come with us?" Shadow looked at Omega's feet. He noticed they were melted down from the disaster of Iblis that he missed as he was under suspension. "Oh..." Silver was disappointed that Omega couldn't come.

They walked for half an hour in the direction Omega pointed. Eventually they heard something and saw something on the horizon. Large masses of dirt and dust was flying in the air miles away. Without warning, Shadow sped off in that direction. Silver ran after Shadow, who could hardly keep up. "Shadow! *huff* Wait for me! *huff* I'm not as fast as you!"

Soon they both caught up. Silver was surprised at the more adult like figure Sonic had then when Silver saw him in the past. "S-Sonic?" Silver was baffled. Never had he once thought, before he met Shadow in his own timeline, that he'd see Sonic still alive during his own time period. Shadow always came off a bit stern in the past so back then Silver never really wanted to meet Shadow, but Sonic? If things could get more confusing, it would have happened now, because... an Eggman Nega machine appeared out of the sky?

* * *

*record scratch*

Silver: creator, are you just being lazy?

Me: I'm bored ok!? T ~ T

(scene plays once more)

* * *

Eggman Nega fell from the sky from a big swirling portal. "Finally, I've located the correct timeline, now Silver. PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

 **A/N: sorry I don't know a lot about Eggman Nega. Just roll with it K?**

Silver breaks from his shock. "Oh no! We're too exposed and exhausted, what are we going to do?" Sonic had his old smirk on. "Unlike you two, I planned something that backfired on Mephiles AND will help us! He pulled out all seven chaos emeralds. "I hid them on the arch so no one would find them." Silver lit up. "That's grea-" Eggman Nega's robot flung the blue and grey hedgehog. Then the two looked at Shadow. He was trapped in his own head again. Shadow wished that the side effects of being trapped so long would just go away immediately. Shadow had his hands on his head in pain. Sonic and Silver got up quickly. The chaos emeralds had been flung near Shadow. Shadow tried snapping out of it by using..."CHAOS BLAST!" Silver and Sonic took cover as the giant robot was blown to smithereens. Sonic put his hands on his hips. "Huh..guess we didn't need the chaos emeralds after all." After the smoke had cleared, they saw Shadow collapse onto the floor. Silver ran up to him, fearing the worst. Sonic checked if he was breathing. "Don't worry, he's still alive, just exhausted." Silver made a 'C'mon! Gimme a break' face. "Um, I'm kind of exhausted myself Sonic." Sonic looked around. "Why don't we head into that forest?" Silver looked at the trees. The one he saw in the city was dead. How could there be so many trees? "I know what you're think'n Silv. But I'm assuming that you never left the city cause THIS _used_ to be Angel island. Only place with a forest left." Silver looked at the land formation. The trees were on a small plateau. It WAS Angel island. Silver and Sonic managed to get Shadow and themselves up on the island.

Neither of them knew how long Shadow had been asleep for. But when he started to wake up they noticed it right away. Sonic tried getting him awake. "Hey Shadz, wake up!" Shadow was startled by his voice. "WHAT THE-!?" Shadow punched Sonic into a tree. "Yup...still same ol' Shadow." Then as Sonic turned his head, he saw...Knuckles? Sonic ran up to him like nothing new. Shadow whispered 'idiot' as he saw Sonic running off to the elder echidna.

* * *

Knuckles p.o.v

It's been years since I saw my friends. Heck, it's been years since I saw anyone for that matter. I managed to stay alive from the amount of chaos energy radiating from the Master Emerald. Then all of a sudden, someone comes crashing through the trees. "Hey knucklehead howsi-" I punched who ever it was before realizing who it actually was. "Sonic?" I was confused beyond confused. He looked 18 and that was impossible. I HAVE WHITES ON MY DREADLOCKS! Then came Silver and...Shadow? I thought I separated from the group early, just so I wouldn't get caught because of HIS mess. On top of that, I thought G.U.N killed him! I packed Sonic up by the spines. "Ok, you've got A LOT of explaining to do."

Sonic told me what happened since after I left. I can tell from the other two's expressions that he hasn't even gotten to talk that far about it to them. Boy, it would sure be rough on Silver especially to hear what happened _before_ all that. _He's just too young..._ "I see, let me guess, next thing on your list is to fix the city, well good luck. You're better off heading to the North like everyone else. "The North?" Of Silver wouldn't have heard about it, he grew up in a place where all things were burned to a crisp. "Yeah, the North, a place where there's a bunch of cities and the descendants of all our friends now live, I have a daughter there." Sonic, Shadow and Silver decided to give the chaos emeralds to Knuckles since he wouldn't leave the Master Emerald. "Sure you don't wanna come knucklehead?" "Nah, based off your story, Eggman Nega is a problem that's best that I handled this way. The next time you see him, you can guarantee that he WON'T have chaos energy to back him up." So the old friends went their separate ways. And ever since then the three lived in North City. And sometimes Blaze would visit after finding out that the three were still alive. (Time moves A LOT more slowly in her dimension.) and everything thing went as normal as possible.

The End

* * *

 **I do apologize since I promised that I'd finish on the Fourth of July but I forgot it was the FREAKING FOURTH OF JULY! So I finished on the Fifth of** **July. Hope you enjoyed it. Also no more sequels for this story cause I had a tough time deciding the ending so I'm out on this story, maybe on another story if you guys encourage me to, but not this one anymore. Bye!**


End file.
